Shield of Remnant
by StallionWolf
Summary: Remnant...a top secret UNSC colony run and operated by the shadowy Office of Naval Intelligence since it's discovery in 2291. Jaune was kidnapped in 2545, when the War against the Covenant was not going so well. Despite Remnant being unknown, with the ONI branch running Remnant recreated the Spartan 2 program. Can he keep the Grimm forces of Remnant at bay and find out who he is?
1. J-180

**Shield of Remnant**

 _ **ch 1: J-180**_

 _United Nations Space Command Office of Naval Intelligence Planet Outpost "Remnant"_

 _Year: 2549. Twenty-Four Years after the Human Covenant War began. Date, July 3._

 _Subject: Jaune Arc. Only son among the Arc Family, the Office of Naval Intelligence deems him more "Expendable" due to being the youngest of 8 siblings._

Jaune awoke in a strange container with a clear glass around him on the hard bed with other similar ones disappearing into the darkness around him.

Four years.

Four years ago he had fallen asleep at home and woken up in this container, only to be sent into Hell after being told that his parents think he is dead. His name...Jaune Arc...stripped from him. He was only called J-One-Eight-Zero. He had harsh training he only heard about in the Atlas Military program and information crammed into his head. No, Saying it was similar to Atlas's Military was giving the later too much credit.

Jaune bet even Atlas wasn't this torturous. No doubt even Atlas didn't start training soldiers at age 6!

Gazing upwards into the container that served as his bed, he recalled his first mission. He had been given a simple M6G PDWS Magnum, M45 Shotgun, and a 20 centimeter combat knife. In that Grimm-Elimination mission he ended up saving a beautiful woman who said her name was Summer Rose Xiao-Long. Despite his protests and her rather petite form, she ended up carrying him to her little house in the island of Patch and introduced him to her husband-Taiyang Xiao-Long, and her daughters Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. The four year old little silver eyed girl and the lilac eyed six year old blonde looked at him like some kind of wandering hero for saving their mother. Yang gave looks of awe at the M45 Shotgun strapped to his back.

It honestly made his chest clench. Hero...He had his dream crushed and mangled by the instructors for months before that mission. Heroes were only those remembered doing their duty. He would be one of Remnant's Spartans. The Shields of Remnant against all threats; internal and external.

Then, Ruby asked for his name. Many times he had been physically punished for saying his birth name, or denied rations leaving him hungry during training or lying uncomfortably as his stomach protested it's hunger at night. The response "J-180" was automatic as his eyes dulled at the memories. His eyes hadn't missed the looks of concern at that response from the parents.

As he tried slipping out of the house that night, he was cornered by the concerned parents, seeing him in olive green military clothes with military grade weapons strapped to him. They wouldn't let him go without his birth name.

That was a mistake.

Not only did word get out of J-180's identity, but he had saved someone the Office of Naval Intelligence would rather let die, as they too feared the potential of her Silver Eyes. The punishments he received made his earlier ones look tame...not only that, but he was isolated from his fellow trainees.

Still, he knew...in four years they would be...physically augmented and receive Mjolnir Mark 4 armor-upgraded with the Mark 5's energy shielding. Jaune had spent the last four years in private training-part of his punishment since the Arc family was now desperately looking for their son. He also had been reading up on history, not just the fairy tales spread across Remnant...but the actual _**Classified**_ history as part of his training.

Remnant had been colonized by the United Nation Space Command's Office of Naval Intelligence in the year 2291 after the discovery of a form of Faster Than Light Travel known as Slipspace. Despite being outside the Milky Way, the unfortunate accident of a random Slipspace jump had allowed a section of the Office of Naval Intelligence to set up a top secret colony, slowly intermingling with the human population to the shock of the Office of Naval Intelligence. No other intelligent life had been discovered as of yet, and seeing a population of humans was surprising to say the least...Even more surprising was the subspecies of Humans with Animal features; the Faunus.

Despite having no interstellar travel-which is something the Office of Naval Intelligence kept from happening lest these humans slip their grasp-they showed considerable leaps in technology with transforming weapons and the use of a mineral they called dust to create elemental attacks. Not only that...but their unique energy they called Aura and their Semblance...

Thinking about Aura made Jaune clench his fist. To be a Huntsman one had to have their Aura awakened. No one in the Spartan Project had their Aura awakened yet to prevent issues with the Augmentation surgery. Then, whether they awakened their Aura on their own or not depended on the person.

Despite the expensive project, if successful many of them would be disposable. A slightly cheaper replacement of the Spartan-2s created on the Planet Reach, yet not as cheap as the Spartan-3s. They did have somewhat limited access to United Nations Space Command technology being outside the Milky Way Galaxy. Then, in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy-the same area the Human home-world of "Earth" was located-Humanity came across Intelligent Life in the year 2525.

They were an alliance of multiple alien species that called themselves the Covenant. Not only that, they were hostile. They deemed Humanity's very existence as an offense to their gods. They burned the planet Harvest until 80% of it's surface was melted into blackened glass. Very few escaped. Their technology was far superior to any the UNSC had.

The Human-Covenant War had begun.

Since that day, Humans had been being pushed back; many planets lost. Billions killed.

"J-180." A voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the figure dressed in a business suit with the Triangular symbol denoting the Office of Naval Intelligence with his face hidden in the shadows.

"Sir." His response was short, somewhat gruff due to his physical training. A shock baton sliding into that man's hand told Jaune that training would not be any easier today.

* * *

 _Year: 2553_

J-180 awoke on a cold metal medical table. Every inch of his body hurt. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at different parts of the ceiling in wonder as his eyesight was drastically improved; even in the darkened medical ward. ' _Happy 14th Birthday to me'._ Jaune thought bitterly. The day he turned 14...was the day he was physically augmented. Gazing at the reflection in a mirror nearby, his small smile died. A scar went through his left eye where they augmented his skull before augmenting his vision. Scars were following his collarbones and there was a "T" shaped scar over each wrist going down his forearms, and similar shaped ones going down each leg. A scarred line went across the back of his hands and there was a scar line along each flat section on the back of his fingers. As he rotated, he could feel Scars among his back; two lines over his shoulder blades and one going down his spine. His hair, cut short, couldn't hide the strange metal device on the base of his skull connected to the bottom lobe of his brain.

Pushing through the discomfort, Jaune gazed around the room. A grand total of 2/3 of the medical tables where other subjects of the Spartan Program received Augmentations had been covered with a plain sheet. He could see it in the eyes of the survivors. No one was happy...but there was nothing else they could do. They were chosen to be the Shields of Remnant against the Grimm and the splinters of the Covenant. Despite the War having ended with Humanity's victory (thanks to the Sangheili allying themselves with humanity after being betrayed by the Covenant) in 2552, there was still a power vacuum remnants and warlords were working to fill.

"J-180. Step forward and receive your Mjolnir." A man said. Jaune hated him, as he was the one who took the most delight in his punishments to stamp out his defiance. Of course, he was now the last one to receive the Mjolnir armor. Jaune, with an almost fluid grace, slid off the table onto his feet. After stumbling at his new height of being at least 6'10" tall, he smoothly walked forward to a stand where scientists had a metal ring with multiple mechanical parts and robotic arms attached to a crude yet beautiful set of armor. After they put a black and moss green Titanium-Nanocomposite Bodysuit on him going up to his chin, they opened the case for the actual armor.

The body was a basic design of the Mark 4 set used by Spartan 2 Team Red in 2525. It was mostly moss green in color with a bulky chest and back piece. There was armor plating over his rear end and his groin, and there were openings for joints, but his legs, knees, and feet were also armored in the Titanium armor. A squarish shoulder plate was on his left shoulder and attached to his upper arm to allow maximum movement. His lower arm was armored from the back of the elbow to his wrists. His hands had a metal plate on the back of them, and the "joints" on his hands had a yellow coloration similar to his family symbol...even though he could no longer recall the faces and names of his parents or siblings. The right shoulder plate was more rounded with a white design of an ancient Greek Spartan helmet with a yellow design of a "plume" over it. The right chest plate had the letters "UNSC" in white at the bottom, and above it it had a yellow stripe going diagonally from the "U" of "UNSC" to his neck. On the left chest plate in white were the letters and numbers "J-180".

He held his arms out as he let the scientists slowly attach the armor to him, gazing at the helmet left on the stand. A CQB Mjolnir helmet with the same moss green and yellow as his armor. A beautiful dark Aqua color Visor would cover his face and display needed information to him such as his shield charge, ammunition counter, communication, and Heads Up Display. After about an hour, the last part of his armor-the helmet-was placed on him as it connected to his neural implant and let the 1,000 pound armor be moved like a paperweight; which was already helped by his physical augmentation.

"J-180. You are assigned your first mission with your Mjolnir armor." The man said as Jaune glared at him from behind his reflective visor hiding his gaze. "There is a high priority target. You are tasked with eliminating him." The man said, sliding a manila folder over to Jaune, who picked it up and opened it...eyes widening in shock at the photograph within the mission assignment along with the mission title.

As if history was taunting him, they strapped him with a combat knife, M6G PDWS Magnum, and M45 Shotgun and filled the utility with ammunition for both projectile weapons. Jaune knew his role this time...he was the scapegoat. With the end of the Human-Covenant War, UNSC forces were investigating the Spartan 2 and 3 program...and the creators. This was Operation: Tempest. An operation that would send the public gaze to a "rogue" Spartan and allow the Office of Naval Intelligence to slip back into the shadows...

And he was the scapegoat.

A grimace spread across Jaune's face as he forwarded facts to other Spartans already in their armor. If they wanted Rogue Spartans, they would get them...just not in the way they expected. He listened to the operatives explain every detail of the mission for a few hours before he dropped the folder. A picture of Headmaster Ozpin slid out of the folder as alarms started blaring.

"We are the Shields of Remnant." Jaune spoke as explosions rocked the base. "We are the ones protecting Remnant from all threats, external and internal." With lightning speed, Jaune drew the M45 Shotgun and fired a shot into one of the Office of Naval Intelligence Officer's head. "Including you." As a man charged forward Jaune magnetically attached the shotgun to his back, ducked, and sliced across the man's throat with the combat knife.

"For too long you have tortured innocents in your own grand schemes!" Jaune was now shouting as he was tossing aside anyone running at or away from him as a person in brown and yellow Mjolnir Mark 4 with an EVA helmet with a golden visor took pot shots at them with a BR 55 Battle Rifle. "For too long you hid in the shadows and had assassins eliminate anyone who targeted your rule! NO MORE!"

"We are the Spartans of Remnant! We are the Shields of Remnant, and your poisonous grip will be released from the throats of the innocent!" Jaune finished, as he tossed the one who once basically tortured him head first into the metal floor, breaking his neck. Afterwards, he gazed at the fleeing Paris-Class Frigates and Marathon-Class Heavy Cruisers as Office of Naval Intelligence operatives abandoned Remnant. With a heavy sigh, he saw those that were left.

A total of 77 children had been kidnapped. Of that, only 26 survived Augmentation. Now that the revolt had ended, there were only 8 Spartans left.

"What do we do now?" A female voice said from the brown Mjolnir that held a BR 55.

"We find answers." Jaune said, "We may be the Shields of Remnant...but we need to know more about ourselves...our past...Who we are." With that, the 8 Spartans spread out to find a way back home...

And just in time for the Office of Naval Intelligence base to explode from a fail safe remotely activated; wiping out any signs of the once secret Spartan Training Headquarters.

J-180 had only one lead to find out who he was...The Island of Patch.

 _For those who want to guess...His Semblance will be basically a non-armor lock Ability from Halo: Reach._

Poll for pairing going up.


	2. Island of Patch

_The poll is now on my profile._

 _Sorry if it wasn't clear, I took Jaune's "Aura Amplification" Semblance from Canon used to accelerate healing and put it in the form of the Halo: Reach Drop-shield._

 **Shield of Remnant**

 _ **Ch 2: Island of Patch**_

 _(Song choice for the story: "Meet Me On The Battlefield" By SVRCINA)_

J-180 stood looking at the island approaching as he stood on the bullhead looking out the window. Out of 77 kidnapped Spartans, only 8 were now able to search for their families. That is, if the families hadn't given up on them. Without access to flash cloning, the people of the Office of Naval Intelligence had taken to faking the children's death.

Still, maybe his mistake of revealing his identity gave hope to those families of their children being alive.

He could easily remember the IDs of the surviving Spartans.

V-182

B-192

C-173

S-174

Y-184

S-197

G-198

And finally himself: J-180.

As the bullhead landed, people gave him a wide berth as he departed. J-180 didn't know if it was the armor, weapons, or both. He had only one mission: Find the family who knew his true identity. He had only a vague recollection of the path Summer had taken him to her house, but he did recall that it was near the outskirts. However, he was soon stopped by a 12 year old girl with black hair that had red streaks and silver eyes still full of innocence placing a hand on his back as he turned around. She wore a black and red Gothic dress and a red hood. Also, for some reason she seemed very familiar.

"Is that an M45 Shotgun?!" She asked in an excited tone, before her mouth dropped open and her hand brushed against his left chest plate.

"Affirmative." J-180 said, showing no discomfort-even on his face-at her actions.

"MOM! HE'S BACK!" She shouted, making everyone recoil slightly before he quickly found himself embraced by a woman wearing a white cloak. Soon he was surrounded by a blonde man in a tan vest with a blonde girl his age with lilac eyes and an outfit similar to the man with a white cloak with the hood pulled down. The man held a young blond boy with silver eyes and red streaks in his hair. By the age, J-180 estimated that he was born soon after saving Summer Rose Xiao-Long.

"Jaune Arc...as I live and breathe!" The man said. J-180 tilted his head in curiosity and slowly pulled off his helmet, making the kids flinch at the scar going down his eye as his dull stare went through each person standing at him before he put his helmet back on. "What did they do to you?" He heard the man say before he placed a hand on J-180's left shoulder plate. "Come with us son, I'm guessing you need some answers."

* * *

With the helmet on the wooden floor next to him, J-180 held a cup of hot chocolate with a plate of chocolate chip cookies next to him. The young boy was playing with little figurines of knights. Summer, Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang looked in horror at what he had said about what he can remember.

"Six...You were Six..." Summer kept mumbling as tears sprang to her eyes, "Why did they do that to children?" Not knowing a rhetorical question, Jaune answered.

"Children's minds were more accepting of indoctrination, bodies more accepting of augmentation." J-180 said, repeating one of the statements he overheard. Yang's eyes flashed red as she cracked her knuckles. As J-180 opened his mouth, Ruby moved in a flurry of flower petals and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. Jaune's eyes widened at the taste and he expression became one of childish awe. This awe became wonder as he gulped down the hot chocolate.

Summer's heart clenched. A child, stolen from a loving family, had saved her-and thus her baby boy's life. His reward?

Isolation, torture from Hell disguised as training.

She thanked Oum and both Brothers that he had held enough of himself to rebel against those...creatures. He probably didn't remember his own family, or house, or even his name. Giving a nod to her husband, she watched as Taiyang gently placed her baby boy in Jaune's hands, kissed her cheek, and wandered out of the room to make an overdue call.

Jaune was so nervous about holding the young boy, she could tell, and she couldn't blame him. Augmented bones to be nearly unbreakable with enhanced strength that would allow him to flip a TANK effortlessly-one must be cautious with a child with that strength.

"His name is Adde Rose Xiao-Long." Summer said, making Jaune look up as little Adde rubbed the part of the scar on his cheek with innocent eyes. "Your name, Jaune, means Yellow. While it is common for those on Remnant to name their children after colors...I figured that Rose-being the name of a red or white flower-would be good enough for the color with his little red streaks. I couldn't name him Jaune-it'd be too weird for Yang and Ruby with the way they were gushing over the story of you saving their mommy!" There was the motherly teasing.

"MOM!" Both Yang and Ruby yelled, cheeks blazing red as Jaune's slightly turned pink as his expression remained neutral.

"So, in honor of you, Taiyang and I looked up the language that Jaune came from and found Adde; which means 'Noble'. A boy steps in to save a stranger and asks nothing in return. Sounded noble to us." Summer finished. Jaune swallowed the cookie and looked up.

"How did you recognize me? I was in Mjolnir armor. Every inch of my body was covered in comparison to when I saved miss Rose Xiao-Long." J-180 asked, turning to face Ruby as little Adde played with a knight figurine, using his Mjolnir as the knight's landscape.

"Your ID on your armor." Ruby said. "Those years ago...you introduced yourself as J-One-Eight-Zero. That is painted on your armor. Not only that, but your M45 Shotgun made an impression on my sis. She made Shotgun Gauntlets in Combat School. That form of shotgun is not very common, as it has no transforming mechanism within it, nor does it rely on dust. You had one all those years ago." Soon Taiyang returned as Jaune pulled his helmet back over his head. J-180 just sat there and stared at the floor and turned inwards to his thoughts. He did not notice Summer and her children leave the room.

He had been named Jaune Arc. His first name-Jaune-meant Yellow. Apparently it was a custom to name children after colors. He had 7 sisters. So why couldn't he remember the names of his sisters, or their faces?

"I called your family, Jaune." Taiyang said, and Jaune's armored head snapped upwards with blinding speed. "I got in contact with them years ago, after you saved my wife's life. They're happy, Jaune...I know this will be a lot to get accustomed to, with what you went through." Taiyang made himself a drink that smelled strongly of alcohol and he could hear the blonde man whisper about someone named Qrow leaving alcohol in the house. "What did you want to do...before all this?"

Jaune stared at him for a few minutes. "A foolish dream...to be a hero like my ancestors. But...they said...Heroes are only those remembered for doing their duty." Taiyang took a long gulp of that strong-smelling drink.

"Kid, everyone can be a hero." Taiyang said, exhaling as he rubbed his head, "If you hadn't noticed, there are Grimm everywhere. It is the duty of huntsman to protect the civilians from them...and Jaune...you already lived up to being a hero."

Jaune tilted his head in confusion at the last statement. "You, a lone kid without his Aura unbound, saved a Huntress, not only that-but one who graduated from Beacon. Not only that, but the same Huntress is a mother of Two...and is later discovered to be in the early stages of pregnancy that even she didn't know about! Once that word got out, many were calling you a wandering hero."

Jaune clenched his head as his mind assaulted him with suppressed images and words...ending with his young, cheerful voice saying "I'm going to be a hero like my ancestors!"

"Your family will be here in a few days." Taiyang said, patting his shoulders as Jaune's visor covered gaze looked up at him, "You're welcome to stay here...no matter what. Oh...and Jaune...you would make an excellent Huntsman." With that, Taiyang swallowed the last bit of his drink and placed the cup in the sink and walked out of the room as Jaune moved back to lean against the wall.

Jaune sat there, in his full Mjolnir armor before whispering to himself. "We carry on through the storm. Tired soldiers in this war. Remember what we're fighting for." He gazed at this homey room that was cozy, yet inviting. Though his HUD displayed civilian movement near him, he paid no attention to it. He gazed at his hand and thought back to the survivors.

V-182. Female rabbit Faunus. Brown and yellow Mark 4 armor with EVA helmet.

B-192. Female cat Faunus. Black and white Mark 4 armor with Recon helmet.

C-173. Male Human. Bronze and silver Mark 4 armor with CQC helmet.

S-174. Male Human. Light Blue and silver Mark 4 armor with Security helmet.

Y-184. Male Human. Green and brown Mark 4 armor with Grenadier helmet.

S-197. Male Human. White and red Mark 4 armor with Air Assault helmet.

G-198. Female Human. Gray and purple Mark 4 armor with Reach variant Scout helmet.

Any signs of racism had been punished harshly. That went double for C-173 and S-174. Apparently they had come from racist families.

"Meet me on the battlefield." A beautiful signing voice echoed in his thoughts as he looked up to see Summer Rose Xiao-Long singing as she stroked the top of his helmet as if comforting one of her children. "Even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage and you will be mine. Echos of the shots ring out. We may be the first to fall. Everything can stay the same or we can change it all." Jaune's eyes grew heavy as her song seemed to fill the air and soon his head faced the ground as he fell asleep leaning against the wall; no pillow for his head.

* * *

Jaune awoke, half expecting to be back in his container. The sight of the homely room caused him to jump to his feet as he scanned the area with the M6G PDWS Magnum. It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise, casting the room in darkness that he could easily see in thanks to the Augmentation. He looked down and saw a blanket had been placed over him. As he stood, keeping his breathing steady, memories of the previous day came rushing back.

He was Jaune Arc, J-180. He was in the Rose Xiao-Long home. He lowered his weapon and it magnetically locked to the right thigh of his armor as he took the M45 Shotgun and replaced the ammunition used in the rebellion against the Office of Naval Intelligence. He moved to the door and slowly opened it before walking outside and staring at the sky where the shattered moon was slowly lowering in the horizon. He quickly turned at a sound and saw a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi standing behind him wagging it's stubby tail. Jaune stared at the dog through his helmet, as the dog sniffed the armor on his feet before barking loudly and running in circles around him.

Jaune didn't know what to make of this behavior. It clearly wasn't hostile, so what was it doing? Shrugging, he turned back to gaze at the moon. "ZWEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!" Yang's voice yelled as she poked her head out of one of the windows upstairs and Jaune turned to look where the sound had come from. The two teens stared at each other-not that Yang could see it due to his visor. Not a word was spoken as Jaune turned and looked back at the moon. He heard a rustling from Yang's room as he heard Ruby's voice from the same room. He clenched his eyes closed and took some deep breaths. His body was still sore from Augmentation, his Aura was still locked.

"Looking at the moon, huh?" Summer's voice came from his left as he opened his eyes and took off his helmet. With the exception of Adde, the entire family he knew of was looking at him in concern.

"We were kept in the base...only going out for missions." Jaune said, "After I screwed up and gave you my name, they kept me in the dark base. Looking at the moon...I don't know why, but it interests me how a broken moon can keep the tides of this planet steady and not drift debris into the atmosphere...I'm sorry that's my training talking." Jaune was now clenching his fists and turned his gaze back to the moon. "I had honestly forgotten what it looked like..." With a nod from her husband, Summer stepped forward and gently ruffled Jaune's short hair before placing both hands on the top of his head and staring into his eyes. A white aura surrounded Summer as a white Aura surrounded Jaune as she gently spoke.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune stared in awe at the white glow surrounding him and relief passed through him as his scars; though still there and noticeable, faded. The pain his body was in faded.

"You really don't do things in halves, do you?" A gruff voice said as Jaune turned around and pulled his helmet back on his head, pointing the M45 Shotgun at the owner of the voice. There was a dark haired man in a gray shirt and dark pants drinking from a silver flask.

"Uncle Qrow!" Both Ruby and Yang shouted, running into his arms as he leaned over to hug them. This man-Qrow-looked into Jaune's visor.

"So you're the one who saved my teammate." Qrow said, and Jaune lowered the shotgun-but kept it ready. "Thanks kid." He said, standing back up straight and taking a swig from his flask before clipping it to his belt. A growl was heard as Qrow got out a Scythe and he turned to see a few Beowolves emerging from the forest; drawn by the negative emotions aired as Jaune had told the Rose Xiao-Long family his story. However, before the experienced Huntsman could react, a moss green and yellow blur passed him as Jaune reacted.

Grimm. Threat. Eliminate.

Those were the only words going through his mind.

He ducked under one as it leaped at him and raised his shotgun; firing a few times into it's stomach as black ichor spouted from it's back and stomach. He placed the shotgun on his back as he back-flipped over the one rushing him from behind and drew his 20 cm Combat Knife, grabbing the beast's rear left leg and pulling back before slamming the knife into the side of it's neck and sliding to pull it across the Beowolf's throat.

2 Threats eliminated. 5 left.

He drew his M6G PDWS Magnum and fired at the neck of one; dropping it in a few shots before pulling his shotgun after holstering his Magnum and firing it a few times into the open mouth of another Beowolf. More black ichor covered the ground as it sprouted from the back of the head of the beast and Jaune turned to see Qrow slicing two apart in a single swing of his scythe and Jaune ducked under the last one as it leaped at him and, holstering his shotgun, he grabbed it's throat and slammed it head first into the ground, jumping back as Qrow stepped forward to slice apart the last one.

Jaune looked up to see Summer and Taiyang having moved in front of Summer and Yang, eyeing both Qrow and Jaune with awe. Jaune glanced at his armored hands; stained with black ichor as the Grimm started dissolving.

"That wasn't half bad, kid." Qrow said, as Jaune just gazed upwards. Summer held a mischievous glint in her eyes as she disappeared in white flower petals, reappearing holding a garden hose. With a cheeky grin, water soon sprayed on the two fighters as the black ichor was washed off of them. Jaune showed no discomfort as Qrow grumbled about his soaked clothes as he trailed water up the stairs to probably get a change of clothes. Mjolnir was sealed tight enough to withstand the vacuum of space, no water was getting into the armor.

Jaune just stood there like a statue as the water rolled off his armor and dried. After it dried, he stepped forward, gave Summer a nod, and walked back into the house, sitting down on the floor by the window, just staring at the birds flying as the sun rose.

In a few days, his family would be here. In a few days...he would finally have the faces and names of his family once again.

 _For those who don't want to guess, in order, the characters are: Velvet, Blake, Cardin, Sky, Yatsuhashi, Scarlet, Gwen, and Jaune. To be honest, this note is also for myself to not lose track of characters chosen._


	3. Colony

_Poll is on the PROFILE! ANY review from this point forward about pairing will be deleted **!**_

 _The names of Jaune's siblings and parents are the ones I came up with alongside Ultima-Owner, which he used in his story "RWBY Tales"._

 **Shield of Remnant**

 _ **Ch3: Colony**_

Jaune stood silently on the ground facing the bullhead coming in to land on Patch. Over his Mjolnir armor, he wore a white cloak given to him by Summer rose with the hood pulled down to reveal his helmet as many suppressed emotions ran through him. Fear, Hope, Joy, Sorrow, Concern, Excitement. Such emotion had been frowned upon by the Office of Naval Intelligence. The Perfect Spartan would show no emotion.

Come to think of it, B-192 was the closest they came to a Perfect Spartan.

Thanks to the Rose Xiao-Long family, he not only had his M45 Shotgun and M6G PDWS Magnum, but his very first Mechashift weapon. He had designed a weapon designed based on one used by United Nations Space Command Armed Forces special operators-namely the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Summer, Ruby, and Taiyang took some offence to the...basic design of the weapon however. They also used his 20 cm Combat Knife with the design to forge it.

The result was his new weapon; Dechiqueteur. In the language his name came from, this meant "Shredder". It took the form of the M7S Submachine Gun with a large combat bayonet under the muzzle. In it's SMG Form, it had a modified external flash and SS/M 49 Sound Suppressor on the barrel and did not have a case over the ammunition boxes which slid into the weapon on the side. It also had SLS/V 5B Smart-link scope, which brought up the scope on his visor. The silencer was altered to not only prevent the bullets from losing power-which was also aided by being able to use different types of dust-but also increase the range of the weapon.

Needless to say, once Ruby heard about that, she made sure to have a pair of tactical sunglasses made to connect to the SLS/V 5B Smart-link scope she added to her weapon she was building; Crescent Rose.

However, Dechiqueteur was a Mechashift weapon. Seeing his skill with a one-handed combat knife, they made it shift into a Kopis. What a Kopis was is a large, one-handed heavy knife with a forward-curving blade. It had a blade length of about 65 cm, a single-edged blade that pitched forward towards the point, the edge being concave on the part of the sword nearest the hilt, but swelling to convexity towards the tip.

Dechiqueteur was in Kopis form in a sheathe-which was made with Yang's help with a similar metal as her Ember Celica; the same color too. When the bullhead landed, every muscle of his body tensed as Jaune could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was now entering what the Office of Naval Intelligence called "Spartan Time". Thanks to the augmentation of his brain, muscles, nerves, and eyes, he could perceive and react to sensory inputs quicker than a normal Hunter. They were capable of running at speeds exceeding 55 km/h or 34.2 mph. They could lift up to three times their body weight WITHOUT assistance from their Mjolnir power armor. Finally, their reaction times were estimated to be a mere 20 milliseconds. The reaction times of the Spartans were so fast that they, in heightened states of stress, were able to think, react and see things as if everything around them were simultaneously occurring at both a slow and rapid pace - a phenomenon dubbed "Spartan Time".

A Spartan-2 that their augmentations were based on was shown picking up a military ATV and using it like a hammer. Now, the opening ramp of the bullhead, to Jaune, was moving in both a rapid and slow pace. Now, for the first time in 8 years he was seeing his family. The oldest sister looking at the his armored form with her green eyes made him freeze as memories rushed forward. This was Iris. She was a huntress and had a fondness of soap operas. Then, with her blue hair (probably from his father's side of the family) was Fleur. Next was a snake Faunus, Blanc, with her snake like eyes giving her heat vision. Last he saw her, she was training to be a lawyer.

Then there were the twin pranksters Yvette and Cerise; their velvet colored eyes locked onto his armored form. Shy Clair had wanted to be a surgeon; her honeyed eyes gazing at the Rose-Xiao Long group in concern. Finally, his youngest (but still older than him) sister was the fiery-haired Marigold. However, the little spitfire preferred the name Mari as she thought her whole name was too "flowery". His parents were staring at his armored form with concern.

A slight nudge from Taiyang brought him out of "Spartan Time" as he nearly grabbed the man's wrist. Jaune watched as the man nodded at him and motioned to take off his helmet. Jaune reached up hesitantly before pulling his helmet off and stared at his family with no visible expression. He didn't know what to think. Would they yell at him? Hate him? Shun him?

"MY BABY BOY!" His mother shouted and ran over and Jaune's eyes widened as him mother moved faster than he ever recalled her moving and soon had him wrapped up in a hug. The helmet fell from limp fingers and embedded in the dirt near his feet as Jaune stood there with a stunned expression as he cautiously eyed his sisters and father walk over to him.

"Thank you..." He heard his father whisper to the Rose Xiao-Long family.

"As happy as this is..." An unfamiliar voice came from behind the group, which moved to reveal a silver-haired man in a black and green suit with a cane holding a cup of coffee, "Maybe he can shine some light on why some of the missing children have returned in armor that surpasses Atlas's technology."

"Jaune." His mother said, "This is Headmaster Ozpin. He runs Beacon Academy-you know the one you want to get into?" Jaune's gaze locked onto Ozpin's eyes. A dead blue stared into eyes that seemed older than they were; both seemingly carrying the weight of the world.

* * *

There was a tense silence inside the Rose Xiao-Long household. "So this...Office of Naval Intelligence was responsible for the kidnappings?" Ozpin said, looking over a file on his scroll that Jaune had downloaded from the helmet of his Mjolnir.

"You were their next target...sir. I was to be the scapegoat as they slunk into the shadows to continue their operations." Jaune said with a dead tone. It had been a few hours and with a screwdriver and some help, he had stripped out of the Mjolnir armor and his bodysuit and into some boxers that his family had bought-they having brought all sorts of sizes not knowing what to expect upon seeing him again. He was thankful that the Office of Naval Intelligence had drilled into each Spartan how to dismantle and repair their own Mjolnir before receiving it. "However, we Spartans were designed to be the Shields of Remnant against all threats, internal and external. We decided that eliminating you would not only be signing our own death warrants, but would only destabilize the peace of Remnant."

Hearing about it was one thing...but even the Rose Xiao-Long family was not prepared for how many scars there were on his body over major bones. Even his hands, the faint lines told of an intense pain. The Arc parents, however, were ready to go to war.

"And...how many were kidnapped?" Ozpin said. To tell if one was lying, they had to monitor answers closely-not that he believed Jaune was lying based on the scars alone matching those of the other 7 children that returned.

"There were a total of 77 applicants chosen for the Spartan program." Jaune said and Ozpin stared intently at the data on his scroll. "When we received our augmentation, only 26 survived the process." Ruby's eyes watered as she buried her face into her mother's dress and Yang clenched her eyes shut. "When the opportunity came for us to break free, there were only 8 of us left afterwards. The Office of Naval Intelligence destroyed the bodies when their emergency measures destroyed the base." Ozpin's fist clenched tightly on his mug of coffee. So many potential hunters and huntsman killed senselessly.

Jaune stared dead ahead as he continued. "The IDs of those still remaining are C-173, S-174, J-180, V-182, Y-184, B-192, S-197, and G-198." Those IDs...they were the exact same ones of the other "children" that were now reunited with family-including his own J-180. The location of Jaune's scars matched up with the other children's as well. Felix moved over to Jaune's helmet and attempted to lift it up, but soon found himself struggling to do so.

"Geez! What is this thing made of?!" Felix-his father-said with Fern-his mother-helping him set it back down.

"The outer layer has a multi-layer alloy including Titanium augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited amount of plasma energy weapon impact." Jaune rambled off as his eyes stared into the distance, "Underneath the alloy shell is a thick black armored titanium nanocomposite bodysuit. Underneath that layer is a gel-filled layer. The gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change its density in a few seconds. The inner skinsuit is made of a moisture-absorbing synthetic material linked to an environmental control computer and the occupant's special-issue neural interface. This network translates electrochemical signals to digital code and routes them through an interface connection at the rear of the skull." Each member of the Arc family moved and gaped openly at the Neural Implant on Jaune's skull.

"Through this interface the user's thoughts commands the armor's movement and weapons and input from the on-board sensors comes directly to the user's mind." Jaune trailed off as he glanced at the Mjolnir armor.

"It seems like a gift from Oum himself." Headmaster Ozpin said as he stared at the suit as well, "I'm sure their is a drawback as well."

"Affirmative." Jaune said, "Unfortunately, the system is so reactive that normal human beings cannot use the suit without injuring or even killing themselves. Only humans who have undergone the skeletal, neural and muscular augmentation shared by the Spartans are able to safely operate the suit."

"And there is the drawback." Ozpin stated, trying to remain as calm as possible as anger boiled within his body. "How do you know about the drawback?"

"Before we were placed in the Mjolnir armor, each surviving Spartan watched a video of an unaugmented marine try to test a prototype Mjolnir. Trying to move his arm resulted in him breaking the bones of his arm and then was killed as the suit reacted to his own pain-induced spasms." Jaune said. Each person stared at him in horrified shock. To witness a fellow human suffer such a painful fate...at 14...as part of TRAINING?! "May I put my Mjolnir back on? I feel naked without it."

Without waiting for a response, he effortlessly picked up his armor and left the room as to not flash any of the young women in the room-thankfully some of his manners still ingrained in his personality.

"So..." Felix said, trying to break the silence, "How do you know my son?"

"He saved my life..." Summer said, "I was nearly out of Aura and surrounded by Grimm on a mission when he came along with his shotgun, pistol, and knife and dealt with them. His moves almost looked...robotic, but this was before Augmentation based on what he said his age was when Augmentation occurred."

"I...I wanted him to be safe. He's my only son...I didn't want him running off to get himself killed. Yet, there he is...taken and broken by those...dirtbags." Fern said, catching herself before saying a bad name in front of Adde-who had just walked into the room-or Ruby.

"Even my sister would flinch at that training. To do such things, without unlocking their Aura in madness." Qrow said, taking a long swig from his flask as Yang flinched slightly at the mention of HER. She had overheard her father talk to mom about...the one who birthed her. The last member of Team STRQ. Yang would NEVER consider the one who abandoned her own baby a "mother".

"Can I have a little help?" Janue's voice came from the hallway, "I can't align the back plate properly in here." Taiyang got up with Felix and moved into the hallway, soon walking out with a fully armored Jaune a few minutes later who pulled the white cloak over his armor and pulled the hood up after placing the helmet on his head.

"Mind if I do a little training with my son...to catch up on lost time?" Felix asked, but was soon met with the yells of many of Jaune's sisters who also wanted to do the same. As four teens and an adult Arc followed Jaune outside, Fern gave an intense gaze to both Ruby and Yang. Summer, being a mother herself, recognized that look.

"You should have seen their reactions when a boy Yang's age saved their mom!" Summer said cheerfully as Ruby and Yang both groaned, only to bury their faces in their hands as Summer continued, "He became their favorite bedtime story!"

"MOM!" Both sisters yelled at the same time, cheeks both a bright pink from embarrassment.

Fern's gaze softened before she asked, "Which one is my future daughter-in-law?" Both girls became redder than Ruby's cloak at that question.

* * *

 ** _United Nation Space Command Colony Report:_**

 ** _Remnant was a planet discovered in 2291 but kept secret until 2554 when a splinter group of the Office of Naval Intelligence tried to hire assassins on an "insurrectionist planet". Approximately 12 ships lead by the first Autumn-Class Heavy Cruiser; UNSC AUTUMN, arrived in Remnant orbit. It was then the United Nations Space Command discovered what the Office of Naval Intelligence wanted hidden._**

 ** _There was another branch of humanity sheltered from the Human-Covenant War, but numbers were kept low based on an internal threat; strange creatures known as Grimm. This Human population also had a subspecies known as Faunus. The Office of Naval Intelligence branch that operated in Remnant is now arrested for Treason when it was discovered that they re-created the Spartan program without High Command approval in order to take control of the planet and violate "First Contact" protocols._**

 ** _The remaining Remnant Spartans have now had their Augmentations upgraded and their suits upgraded to GEN 2 Mjolnir while keeping the older designs they seem to prefer. They seem attached to the older models of weapons, yet still allowed minor upgrades to the improve their weapons' efficiency. However, some Spartans have had their helmets replaced due to the designs being obsolete. Spartan Winchestor-formerly C-173-has had his CQC Helmet replaced by a SECURITY GEN1 helmet, and Spartan Yatsuhashi-formerly Y-184 has had his GRENADIER helmet replaced by its successor; INDOMITABLE._**

 _ **These Four Kingdoms of Remnant had always been on the knife's edge of war, and the Office of Naval Intelligence wanted to use that to usurp control of the planet. While the interesting mineral known as Dust provides interesting weapons; including ones that can also transform, it was sadly found out that this mineral loses it's power after exiting the planet's atmosphere; even in containers. As first contact was issued, the Kingdoms seemed tense about what becoming a UNSC colony meant; and the Remnant Spartans kept a close eye on the UNSC's Spartan-4 Fireteam Castle. However, they became a lot less hostile upon learning that the Spartan-4 program was made up of willing adult volunteers.**_

 _ **Included in this report is one of the Office of Naval Intelligence's target descriptions, with limited details given.**_

 _ **Name: Jaune Arc/J-180**_

 _ **Height: 6'10 out of armor, 7'1" in armor**_

 _ **Skill set specialization: Tactics, Close Quarter Combat.**_

 _ **United Nations Space Command Threat Level: Red**_

 _ **Reason for Targeting: Treason, Assassination of UNSC leaders.**_

 _ **Recommended method of elimination: Long-range Sniper.**_

 _ **Official Status as of 2554 is that Jaune Arc and the remaining Remnant Spartans are pardoned of all crimes by UNSC High Command. Upon review, their actions have been found to be in the highest honorable acts to prevent destabilization of a United Nations Space Command colony and sabotage of First Contact Protocols. As of this discovery, all reports from the Office of Naval Intelligence are under further review by UNSC HIGHCOM. Each Spartan has been given a Medal of Honor for their deeds in preserving peace and stability of the UNSC colony.**_

 _Year: 2556_

 _Location: UNSC Colony Remnant; Vale Orbital Elevator_

 _Planet Population: 4,000,000_

 _Colony threat Preparedness level: Critical_

Jaune Arc stood at the base of the large towering building piercing the heavens of Remnant into orbit, the rings around it giving it an almost alien or mechanical look to it. Ever since the UNSC had arrived and turned Remnant into an Official Colony in 2554, there had been a technological boom; a second "Industrial Age" if you wanted to compare it to a former event on Remnant. The low population for a planet sheltered from both the Covenant and the Flood was also worrying. Earth alone as of 2553 had a couple billion, with 38,000,000,000 people across multiple planets before the war.

To Spartan Blake's delight, one of the laws brought to Remnant was the UN Colonial Mortal Dictata Act. With this law enacted, most of the White Fang soon disbanded. However, there were still "splinters" of the former protest organization. "White Claw", lead by Sienna Khan,was a group ready to act with violence in defense of the Faunus...but only in defense. Then there was the "Red Fang", led by Adam Taurus. This was now a Faunus-run Violent Terrorist Organization. Having failed to persuade her former friend out of his blood-lust and rage, Spartan Blake now wrote him off as a lost cause and continued working as a representative; one of Humanity's first Faunus Spartans along with Spartan Velvet Scarletina. For as long as she could read, Faunus had been fighting for equal rights. Though considered a "subspecies" of Humanity, they were still protected by this law...an Equal Rights law. It was also revealed that Remnant's former Office of Naval Intelligence branch broke many parts of this law in Section 1A/3 alone!

Section 1A/3 - Introduction and Overview

1A/3a: A human being shall be defined as a person recognized and accepted by a reasonable layperson as being human on the basis of form, behavior, or external appearance, and no authority shall be permitted to use any element of a genetic profile to exclude a person from that definition.

1A/3b: A human being shall not be restricted, selected, or subjected to discrimination on the basis of their genome or genetic profile, whether altered or unaltered.

1A/3c: A human being shall not be brought into existence with the intent of providing biological material or research data for the use, treatment, or benefit of another.

1A/3d: A human being shall not be subject to any commercial claim, patent, or restriction on the basis of any part of the genome or genetic profile, whether altered or unaltered.

1A/3e: A human being, regardless of any engineering of their genome or introduction of non-human or artificial DNA, shall not cease to be classed as human under any circumstances.

1A/3f: No human being shall be subjected to genetic alteration except with their express and informed consent, or, in the case of a person under the age of 18, with the consent of their legal guardian for the sole purpose of correcting a health defect in that child.

1A/3g: A human being or part of thereof may not be owned by any individual or organization.

1A/3h: A human being shall not be cloned.

Section 1A/3e was Blake's favorite. Faunus were basically humans with altered DNA; with more prominent non-human DNA in their genome. This law was the hope the Faunus needed long ago. Plus, now that her husband's actions were breaking a law, Willow Schnee was now fighting her husband in court for Divorce, custody of their children, and control of the Schnee Dust Company.

Jaune's eyes gazed at his feline Faunus's "sister" as she wore a small, but true, smile. To further erase their darkened past, their new GEN 2 Mjolnir-while mostly keeping the same shape and colors-did not have the "ID codes" given to them by the Office of Naval Intelligence. Instead, they had their family symbols on their left chest-plate; another way the UNSC was trying to make up for those actions.

"To think, three years ago...this wouldn't be in our wildest dreams." Yang's voice came from his right; as Jaune turned in his full Mjolnir GEN 2 armor to see the blonde walking with her silver-eyed sister. Blending into the starry night sky were the 10 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon Orbital Stations in orbit around Remnant to ward off any Covenant Splinter Group. Each station had a MAC gun pointing away from the planet that could punch a hole through most Covenant capital ships. Beneath the Orbital MAC stations were ship docks, each connected by a Orbital Elevator like the ones they were standing in. Freighters brought in food, medical supplies, technology, and Remnant exported Technology-such as Scrolls, and fine art that was desired by many collectors. Each continent on Remnant had at least 2 Orbital Elevators bringing supplies and goods to and from the planet, and improved defensive technology that didn't rely on dust was taking form around each village. For example, automated turrets were placed outside walls in strategic locations, and the entire continent of Menagerie was being terra-formed into a more hospitable place to live.

While Remnant still used bullheads, each one was now equipped with a "Dumb" AI for assisted route planning, emergency procedure and landing calculations, and even ability to process and eliminate programming viruses. While not as capable of "Smart" AIs in multitasking, they did not have as limited a lifespan and could live as long as their equipment was operable.

In addition, each bullhead, in case of aerial attack, had a GAU/53 70 mm MBHRC auto-cannon under the cockpit. The anti-personnel/vehicle triple-barreled gun was mounted on a rotating swivel to allow the pilot to dodge aerial threats such as Nevermores while still firing upon it. On each side, facing forward, was a M8C Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Cannon. Each one was a large laser more powerful than the UNSC's most powerful energy weapon used by Infantry-the Spartan Laser. Jaune took a hard look at the now 17 and 15 year old sisters, while their basic outfit had changed very little from three years ago (even he still wore that white cape), there was an additional weapon besides their custom Ember Celica and Crescent Rose.

Yang's style was like his-focused on Close Quarters Combat. Jaune's counter to this was his modified SMG Dechiqueteur. Yang, had something with a bit more of a bang...or Yang, as she liked to joke. On a specialized belt, attached to her lower back, was a modified M6 Spartan Laser. By modified it meant "able to plug in and recharge". Of course, a fully charged Spartan Laser only had 4 shots before it's battery was depleted; but on the other hand it could rip through a tank in one or two shots.

Ruby, on the other hand, was a mid to long-range fighter. Her scythe was longer than she was and was also a high-impact Sniper Rifle. If anyone could enter close quarters after dodging the blade or bullet of Crescent Rose, she would be in trouble. In a holster attached to her leg was her solution. A M6G PDWS Magnum.

Jaune nodded in respect to them, reaching into a seal-able pocket in his cloak and pulling out a scroll; bringing up a short video of his parents and siblings around him with the Rose Xiao-Long family on his birthday; his stony expression offset by a small smile. Plus, that was the day he met one of the legendary members of Spartan-2 Blue Team; Frederic-104. One of the few to personally know the legendary Master Chief John-117.

"Well son, I see you are prepared." Felix joked; hefting Jaune's forgotten suitcase down next to him. "I even battled my mortal enemy to bring this to you."

"You mean motion sickness." Jaune said in a flat voice, tiny smirk hidden by his CQB helmet with what the UNSC called "Resolute" Visor; the deep aqua blue reflecting his father's face. Felix pouted, but soon both father and son were chuckling.

"Be careful, and be safe son...We'll always be here if you need us." Felix said.

"I will show them what an Arc can do...and that is a promise." Jaune said, holding out his hand. Felix grabbed it tightly.

"And an Arc never breaks a promise." Felix finished, before Jaune stepped back and saluted, making Felix salute back before both lowered the salute and the trio of teens climbed into the bullhead.

Despite Spartan Scarlatina and Spartan Yatsuhashi having been accepted into Beacon the year before; Jaune looked into the distance, at the bullhead and Pelican Drop-ships flying across the sky. This year four more Spartans that he knew of-including himself-had been accepted into the prestigious Hunter academy.

This was their first step to becoming the official Shield of Remnant; to make their names known across the UNSC colonies!


End file.
